November 2018
November 2018 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches, 1 Checkatrade Trophy match and 1 FA Cup fixture. They ended the month 11th in the League, knocked out of the FA Cup and into the Area Sem-Final of the Checkatrade Trophy. League 2: MD17 Morecambe Post-match Interview "Bitterly disappointed with that performance, to be honest. There was little in the way of intensity and we didn't make Morecambe work for their result at all. We can't afford to keep making these same errors. If it's not one thing, it's the other. We're struggling to find a consistent balance." FA Cup: Round 2 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "I am frustrated. I love the FA Cup and for us to exit the tournament at the first hurdle is hard to swallow. Same problems persist. And I grow tired." Checkatrade Trophy: Area Quarter-Final Macclesfield Post-match Interview "There we go! It was hard fought, but we got the result. There's no way Vincenti meant that goal though. That was a cross gone array if I've ever seen one! We're really getting close towards the business end of this tournament, so it's something that we're going to start taking more seriously now." League 2: MD18 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "Nothing like a nice bit of payback! We set up with a nice mix of first team players and reserves and this time, it finally paid off. Though I have spoken to the physio and it's not good for G. Rogers. The poor kid has done his Anterior Cruciate Ligament, which is going to put him out for 7-months at least. He'll be back stronger than ever, for sure, but we'll be looking at next season now. He is only 17, so time is on his side. But it was a great result, and we're ready for round 2 with Macclesfield!" League 2: MD19 Macclesfield Post-match Interview "That was a very tough game. Both teams defended well and it could have very easily been 0 - 0. Unfortunately for Macclesfield, they didn't have Courtney. Our focus now is purely on Port Vale and taking 3 points at home to end the month on a high note. R. Browne will be out for about 3 weeks. It doesn't look too serious though, so hopefully, he'll be back sooner!" League 2: MD20 Port Vale Post-match Interview "Remarkable! Not only is that the first time we've turned back-to-back clean sheets, but it is also the first we have managed three wins in a row! Suddenly, we're looking up the table and not down. 4 points away from the playoffs. Five massive games in December. Our ambition is to absolutely break down the points gap and get into the position where we're being talked about as promotion candidates. Special mention to A. Santos. Scored his first goal of the season on his last start and tonight he picked up MOTM and an assist. I'm sure more is to come from our lil Brazilian!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "What started out as a bitter month, losing the first game and being knocked out of the FA Cup, suddenly turned into our best! There were some huge results in there. The back-to-back clean sheets being the icing on the cake. A lot of players stood up this month and made themselves count. So much so that O. Sowunmi, A. Fisher and A. Santos have all been nominated for the EFL2 POTM award - claiming 3 out of the 4 slots! We're starting to move into the middle of the table and making a claim that we belong there. Now we just need to keep chipping away and grabbing results where we can" YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "Truly, it would be unfair to single out an individual player this month. These results have been a team effort, and they are all worthy of nomination. So... everyone's a winner!" Contract news T. James extended his contract until 2020 S. D'Almeida extended his contract until 2022 R. Browne extended his contract until 2021 A. Fisher extended his contract until 2020